


Wolf Hunting

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [55]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hunted, Hunters & Hunting, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Ordon Village, after 50 stories i still don't know, i guess, is this angst?, is this fluff?, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Fifteen: HuntedBeing hunted by your village really sucked.
Relationships: Link & Ordon Village (Legend of Zelda), Link & Rusl (Legend of Zelda), Twilight & Rusl (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489673
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Wolf Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

There were many benefits of being Wolfie, Twilight knew. He was faster than a Hylian, had a strong bite, could sneak through areas a Hylian couldn’t fit, and sometimes the others told him information they probably should tell the others but didn’t feel comfortable doing so. Plus, wolf fur was soft and kept him warm in the winter.

There were also many downfalls to being Wolfie. For one, his entire home village was actively hunting for him. Not that they knew it was _Twilight,_ and that he would never hurt their livestock—but he was a wolf, and wolves were dangerous.

Rusl, Mayor Bo, and Fado didn’t really listen to him when he said that the blue-eyed wolf was good. They, of course, asked him how he knew that and Twilight said that it was because the wolf helped him many times before.

He may’ve helped you, Link, Rusl had said, but he’s still a wolf. If he gets hungry enough, he may go after the people or even the goats. We gotta take precautions.

It was understandable, but when Twilight was the one who was getting hunted, he really hated logic. He could just tell Ordon Village that he was Wolfie, but it wouldn’t be good if they accidentally mistook a real wolf as him. They could get hurt and he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if they did.

It generally would be fine. If they were to hunt for him, he would rush towards where his house was and change back to normal. The men would arrive where the wolf was heading and find Twilight there. Twilight would then tell them that he scared off the wolf, they would clap him on the back happily, and then they would return to their homes. Sometimes, Twilight tagged along for dinner.

Of course, even if he was able to get away, still having to look at the people who you love and see such hate in their eyes was disheartening. Such as currently.

The Links had arrived at Ordon Village and Twilight had quickly heard of Rusl and Mayor Bo talking about some wolves they’ve heard in the night. Since this was his home, Twilight sought out to find the wolves as Wolfie. It didn’t take him long to find the wolves—in actuality, it was a lone wolf that Twilight had easily scared off.

Just as he was about to turn back, a voice behind him said, “Don’t move, wolf.”

Turning around, Twilight saw the men of Ordon Village armed to the teeth with weapons. At the front of the pack was Rusl who had a very sharp sword pointed at Twilight. For a second, Twilight merely blinked at the group. He had no plans to harm any of them, but they were completely prepared to defend their village.

Before anyone could do anything, Twilight turned and bolted into the forest. He heard shouts behind him but ignored them as he tried to lose the men through the dark thickets. Forestry zipped passed him as he sprinted through the woods, he needed to be quick in losing the men because Hylians had lengthy stamina.

Wolves, not so much.

As his paws pounded against the ground, while jumping over logs and fallen tree branches, the sounds of the men disappeared into the distance. Slowing his pace and catching his breath, Twilight looked around. He stood in a small clearing surrounded by the trees of the woods. Around him was no signs of the men, nor could he smell them _very_ close by—of course, they were gaining on him. The sounds of the hunters were closing in and he darted around the tree.

“I think he went this way!” Rusl said, stepping in the small clearing. “I think I heard something.”

Twilight stepped around the tree, having turned back into a Hylian. “That may’ve just been me.”

Lowering his raised sword, Rusl said, “Link! There you are! Where have you been?”

“I heard there was something about a wolf,” he said. “I thought I’d check it out, but there’s nothing here. Whatever wolf came by must be long gone by now.”

“Link,” Rusl sighed, “you can’t trust a wolf. But I’m glad you’re safe; you shouldn’t go out alone when there’s wolves around, no matter how talented you are with a sword. Come on,” he sheathed his sword, “those fellows you’ve been travelling with were looking for you.”

As Twilight joined the group as they did a quick sweep of the area before heading back to the village, Fado asked, “So, you coming to work at the farm anytime soon, Link?”

“I don’t know,” Twilight said. “I have no idea when this whole thing will be done.”

“Well, make sure you swing by the ranch before you leave,” Fado said. “The goats sure miss you.”

It was so strange how the atmosphere shifted between Twilight and Wolfie. None of the men knew it was Twilight whom they were hunting, but the Hero knew. At least the wolf that was heard had gone away, there was less of a chance for the goats and people of Ordon Village to be hurt.

“Wait,” Twilight said, “who was asking for me?”

Rusl scratched at his chin. “Oh, it was that caped fellow. What was his name… Sky, was it? He wanted to ask you about something called Sky Writing. Swore I’ve heard that term before…”

Nodding his head, Twilight said, “I’m surprised he hadn’t asked about it before. And you’ve heard that term, Shad keeps mentioning it.”

“ _Right,_ I think he’s mentioned it once before.”

“More than once.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
